The present disclosure concerns sports gloves, and particularly a glove for golfing.
The typical golf glove is configured to cover the entire hand, from the wrist to the tips of each digit. Most golfers use a single glove on their non-dominant hand to improve the grip of the golf club. The typical golfer does not wear a glove on the dominant hand, in part to maintain a “feel” for the golf club. Having a “feel” of the club is often regarded as an important part of the golf swing.
However, the “feel” for the golf club is not limited to just the dominant hand. Many golfers remove the glove when putting in order to enhance the “feel” of the club during putting. Maintaining a “feel” for the golf club in the non-dominant hand can also benefit the golfer when swinging an iron, wood or driver. The golfer's “feel” is not limited to the fingers, but instead includes the entire hand, from fingers to palm. However, the typical golf glove covers the entire hand so that the golfer has no sense of the club in his/her non-dominant hand, other than the pressure of the grip.
The conventional golf glove also presents an inconvenience to the golfer apart from in swinging the golf club. In particular, the golf glove makes it difficult for the golfer to do anything with the gloved hand other than swing a club. The glove material makes it difficult to put a hand into a pocket, such as to retrieve a ball marker. The full coverage of the glove inevitably leads to significant sweating in warmer weather. The sweaty palms compromise the golfer's ability to solidly grip the club, and if the golfer sweats enough the glove material itself becomes wet, further compromising the golfer's grip. This problem can be easily avoided by removing the glove after every golf shot, but this is yet another inconvenience. Golfers often wear rings, and while a conventional band-type ring fits easily within a glove, a larger ring, such as a diamond or jeweled ring, does not fit easily into the glove. Moreover, the larger ring can cause discomfort to the golfer. Thus, many golfers are forced to remove the ring in order to play golf.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved golf glove that avoids these problems without compromising the golfer's grip on the golf club.